


Random KiriChi Fluff

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitsuo Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirie comes over to Shuichi's house with food, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random KiriChi Fluff

There was a knock on the door, and Shuichi jumped half a foot in the air before rushing over to hesitantly open it. 

"K-Kirie! What a pleasant surprise."   
"You can thank Mitsuo later. He's throwing a tantrum and so, uh, I'm staying here the night. If you don't mi--"  
"You are  _always_  welcome to stay here. I never mind."  
"Good! Oh, and I brought food."

To be precise, she'd brought over a fairly large batch of lemon-meringue cookie-thingies. Everyone knew those were Shuichi's favorite; he'd once managed to eat over  _fifty_  of them in one day, and everyone had found that hilarious. Of course, there was no way in spiral-hell he could do that now. He hardly had the apetite to eat  _one_.   
But Kirie did put in the time and effort to cook stuff and bring it over. The least Shuichi could do was actually eat it. So, he reluctantly grabbed a cookie. By the time the cookies were finished, all signs of stress in the two teenagers had finally vanished. Kirie was leaning against the wall happily chatting about how good the cookies were, Shuichi was lying down on the floor with his head in Kirie's lap, and Kirie was stroking Shuichi's hair lazily as she talked.

"I mean, I haven't made this kind of cookie in a while, so I didn't expect them to turn out well. Especially when my brother started screeching in the background. But I guess when you start baking something, you have to finish even if there is an angry nine-year-old within the vicinity."  
"You know, Kirie. You really don't have to make food for me."  
"Oh come on, yes I do!"  
"Uh, if it's ever even the slightest bit inconvenient, you don't. I don't want you going out of your way for me, it's--"

Kirie laughed.

"You can't stop me, spiral boy. I'm taking care of you, whether you like it or not!"

It was almost common knowledge that Kirie liked mothering people, even if she was only eighteen and had no intentions of ever actually having children. It was a  _thing_ with her. Some people, like Mitsuo, found it irritating. Some people, like most of Kirie’s friends, didn’t particularly care. Shuichi, however, almost relied on it--having recently lost his parents and all but lacking the ability to speak to anybody who was not Kirie, and all. Although he still tried to convince her not to put too much time and effort into trying to help him, the amount of comfort it brought him when she said that, ‘ _I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not,’_ was ridiculous. 

Maybe someone who was already legally an adult shouldn’t have wanted to be taken care of. To Shuichi, it just felt like he was being clingy, needy; Kirie already had to deal with school and a little brother, why should she have to deal with an incompetent boyfriend, too? It wasn’t fair to her. But he just couldn’t help it. Ever since he was little, Shuichi had always been like this. He’d always felt like he couldn’t make any decisions, assume any responsibilities, do  _anything_ himself. It felt awful, everyone said it was as simple as ‘just doing it,’ but it never felt like that.

But Kirie didn’t mind it. This was part of what made Kirie so perfect, she never treated Shuichi like a nuisance or like someone who was completely incompetent, she even  _insisted_ on helping him. Sometimes he really felt like he should insist on her  _not_ doing so, but it was definitely well-known that sometimes refusing help could be seen as rude. 

After finishing his speculation on the personification of all things good that was Kirie Goshima, Shuichi realized that said goddess of perfection had fallen asleep. This was inconvenient. They were on the floor of Shuichi’s living room, which was not a suitable place to sleep.

“Oh dear, why did I have to go and forget she actually has a sleep schedule?”

Shuichi mumbled to himself as he contamplated what to do. There was a guest room on the first floor, but Kirie was  _asleep_  and Shuichi wasn’t half strong enough to carry her! 

 _Well...I guess I can_ try  _to carry her_ , Shuichi thought. 

 _My god, either Kirie weighs a_ lot  _more than you’d think from looking at her, or I’m even_ weaker  _than I thought!_

After maybe three seconds, Shuichi, predictably, dropped Kirie. Which effectively woke her up.

“ _AAAA_ aaah. Shuichi, what just happened?”

Shuichi felt his entire face go red. 

“Um...you fell asleep and I kind of tried to carry you to the first floor guest room, b-but I am weak.”

Kirie giggled.

“Oh my god, you are hilarious! And adorable! Haha! You could have woken me up, you know! Like,  _without_ dropping me!”  
“Um...b-but I didn’t want to wake you up...because being woken up is an awful feeling--aaaaaah!”

Shuichi was cut off when Kirie, seemingly effortlessly, picked him up.

“Let’s go to the first floor guest room and  _actually_ go to sleep, okay?”  
“K-Kirie...”  
“Yes, my sweet cherry blossom?”  
“Kirie.”  
“Yes, I am Kirie, why do you keep saying my name?”

Kirie’s expression of amusement was priceless, and Shuichi made a mental note to draw it at some point the next day (he often drew Kirie, mainly because she was so beautiful). This was not the next day, though, and so without anything that he needed to do at the moment, Shuichi nuzzled into Kirie’s shoulder.

“Kiiirie...”

Still chuckling softly, Kirie carried Shuichi to the first floor guest room.

That night, surprisingly enough, Shuichi actually slept.


End file.
